carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-10060731-20170731234133
Die Engel waren im Anmarsch. Doch waren Connor und Draco nicht grade zum kämpfen zu stande. Beide waren erschöpft und Sariel war nicht erreichbar. " Was solln wir jetzt tun ? ", fragte Darco in aller Eile Connor überlegte.... und hatte eine Idee " Schnell, komm... zur Hütte " Connor zog Draco hoch und trug ihn halbwegs zu einer alten, runtergekommenen Hütte. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, sich zu verstecken. Sie gingen rein und lehnten sich gegen die Wand. " Was nun ", fragte Draco neugierig " Wir verstecken uns. Ich kann dir ansehen, dass du zu schwach zum kämpfen bist... mal abgesehen von mir " Just in diesem Moment tauchen 3 Engel auf. Connor machte das " Schhhh.... " Zeichen und schaute durch einen kleinen Spalt zu den Engeln. " Hm, komisch. Eigentlich sollten wir hier welche von diesen Plagegeistern finden " gab ein Engel von sich " Das liegt nan diesem Ort. Der lässt unsere Sinne durcheinander gehen. Vermutlich spielen dir deinne Sinne einen Streich ", sagte der zweite Engel herablassend. " Nein. Ich schwöre, ich hab was gespürt. Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein ". Da fiel dem Engel die Hütte ins Auge " He, wir sollten uns mal umsehen. Ich seh mir die Hütte an " Die Jäger bekamen leicht Herzrasen. Köperlich angeschlagen hätten sie jetzt Probleme, es mit Engeln aufzunehmen. Trotzdem zog Connor sein Schwert und Dray seine Knarre. Der Engel kam immer näher und als er über die Türschwelle treten wollte, schon an den Jägern vorbei, packte Connor ihn schnell am Bein, zog ihn runter und rammte ihm das Schwert in die Brust. " Das war der erste " Die Jäger teilten sich auf. Connor nahm den Engel, der sich weiter rechts aufhielt. Stealth-mäßig schleicht er sich heran und stach ihn schnell durch den Rücken. " Das war der zweite " Draco nahm sich dem dritten an. Er schoss auf ihn, auch wenn er keine Schwertsilberkugeln hat. Eine Kugel ging in den Rücken und der Engel machte keinen Schulterzuck. Er drehte sich um und blickte den Jäger ins Gesicht " Na warte, du kleine Madde " Draco rannte schnell weg, der Engel knapp hinter ihm. Er rammte ihn dann und zog sein Schwert. Doch als er es ihm in den Kopf rammen wollte " Sag Leb Wohl " Doch da tauchte eine zweite Klinge auf, aber von Connor "'' Leb Wohl'' " und der Körper des Engels ging zu Boden. " Man, das war vielleicht knapp... " sagte Connor grinsend. Und Dray konnte es nur erwidern. "Allerdings " Die Situation war wieder ruhig. Nun ging es daran, wie es weiter gehen soll. " Also, wir sollten versuchen, die anderen zu finden. Wer weiß, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie stecken könnten " Aber Draco musste das widersprechen " Und was ist mit Melissa ? " Connor klatschte mit der hand auf die Stirn. Draco hatte Recht. Melissa war ja noch verschollen. Sie mussten zuerst Melissa finden, bevor sie zu den anderen vorstoßen konnten. Nur wussten sie nicht, wo sie sein konnte " Wir müssen sie finden " " Und wo sollen wir anfangen, Mr. Holmes ? " gab Connor sarkastisch von sich " Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber allein lassen können wir sie auch nicht. Was, wenn sie verletzt ist oder schlimmeres.... " Connor gab dann augendrehend nach " ja, is gut. Wir werden sie finden.... irgendwie. Ach Kann es eigentlich schlimmer werden ? " Doch in dem Moment machte Draco ein erschreckenden Blick " Was ist los ? " Draco räusperte und zeigte hinter Connor, der sich dann umdrehte. " Oh Nein " Eine handvoll Ruheloser tauchte aus dem nichts auf. Und den Jägern blieb nur eins übrig. " Du musstest ja auch fragen ", gab Dray klugscheißerisch von sich Connor gab nur eins von sich " LAUF " Beide nahmen die Füße in die Hand und rannten so schnell sie konnten.